my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kang Dae Jeong
|''Kangu''}} (Hero Name) "Shorty" (ちんちくりん Chinchikurin) (called by Neko) |birthday=December 20th |age=16 |gender=Male |height= 175,2 cm (5'9") |weight= 59,4 kg (131 lbs) |hair=Red |eye=Left: Golden, Right: Red |bloodtype= |quirk=Shockwave |status=Alive |family= Jae Hwa Jeong (Aunt) Unnamed Brother |birthplace= , |occupation=Martial Artist, Content Creator Avengers Class Student Health Science Flex-Student |affiliation=Marvel High School Jeohwa Dojang |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |class grades= |debut= |voice= }} Shaqeell "Kang Dae" Jeong (シャキール 정 강대 Shakiiru "Kang Dae" Jeong) is a well-known internet personality for his online content, openheartness and charisma. He is a young from the elite Jeohwa Dojang, owned by his aunt. With the knowledge of martial arts, he shares it diligently to the world without exposing dangerous moves, and moreover he wants people to understand the philosophy behind his art. There was a time that Kang Dae had become lost in his pursuit, unsure how to achieve the high bar he had set for himself. And for the longest time, the Korean had refused to follow the footsteps of a hero. He disagrees with the system (including judgments) for the supernatural and quirkless altogether. However, his auntie managed to convince him to aspire to become the hero he envisions one should be for oneself and society. This difficult decision has led Kang Dae to enroll to become a student of Marvel High School's Avenger Class, striving to become a , and relentlessly continues with his internet career. History Personality Appearance ShaqHero.jpg|On a beautiful night, Kang watched over the city. ShaqApp.jpg|Kang-Dae showing off his fabulous style. ShaqsPhys.jpg|His physiques from training since a child. Power and Abilities Quirk Shockwave (地響き Jihibiki) is an Emitter Type Quirk utilised by Kang-Dae. TBA Martial Arts Super Moves Equipment Ashramir: The specially forged katana of Kang Dae, which has received the name "Ashramir" (アシューラマー Ashūramā). TBA Ashamane: Is the wakizashi that is part of the daishō with Ashramir. It has received the name of "Ashamane (アシャメーン Ashamēn). TBA TBN Costume: Trivia * Regarding Shaqeell's Q&A on Twitter: ** Shaqeell's username "Kangwondo" derives from his Korean name and . ** He prefers to be called by his Korean name, but doesn't mind people around him call him by his American name. ** Shaqeell admits to be . ** Shaqeell enjoys making videos and posting them online about his martial arts, shares basic instructions about them and snaps of his daily life. He shares certain media with his fans to connect with him. ** He is terrible with (advanced) mathematics. ** Shaqeell is a speaker. He speaks English, Korean, Japanese and French fluently. ** He tries to hide his New Yorker accent. * From his statistics and followers, Shaqeell can be considered an E-celebrity. * Despite enrolled as a Hero-in-training at Marvel High School, Shaqeell continues his Health science study in a flexible manner. The University that he studied at provided him this opportunity, for he qualified with top-level for the trajectory. Quotes * "What I teach is not meant to be misused for violent tendencies. I want you to be able to defend yourself against potential attackers. I will repeat. This is purely self-defence if no one would be there to protect you. Martial Arts is traditionally taught with such intentions in mind. To me, violence should be prevented whenever one is able to and that is possible with the art I have pursuited. However, the particular lessons I will teach you are elements of it. These lessons of mine might take some time to fully understand, as oneself must be at balance. Our true nature could surface, and you must be prepared to accept that part of yourself to become harmonious with mind and body. Don't worry! I will help you through it, as I have been in that position too." — Shaqeell Kang Dae Jeong speaking a little more about his philosophy. References